(One Shot) You'll Be The Death of Me!
by ChloeRobertsonCullen
Summary: It all starts with an innocent brochure, but what can things turn into when two horny vampires are left home alone? (This is my first fanfic on , please DO NOT copy this content on anywhere!)


The sandy beaches in the brochures stared back at me, almost as if they were mocking me. But I don't feel exasperated or unhappy that I cannot go out in the sun, for my sunshine and sandy shore lay next to me in the bed. His bronze hair was luscious and I always want to run my hands through them, and his eyes. Oh his eyes! They are like glittering jewels, predatory and always skillful. He knew what I wanted, what I needed. He just refused to give it to me. I threw the brochures down onto the floor and Edward - that NAME! - looked at me, a sly smirk growing on his face.

"Yes love?" He asked, his voice so sweet I wanted to listen to it all day.

"Done fantasizing. Budge." I said in the most powerful voice I could muster.

"How so Bell-a?" He said, dropping my name into two syllables.

"Oh, I think you know how..." I growled.

"Hm..." He tapped one long finger on his chin, "do I?"

"Certinaly Mr Cullen." He seemed shocked with me calling him 'Mr Cullen'. He half growled, half purred in response.

He moved both of us. He gave me a lingering soft sweet kiss on my lips, and then he was gone. I whined. I don't wanna play hide and seek! I sniffed the air to find clues to where Edward was. I followed the track to the meadow. And why didn't I think of this? He was there, right in the center. He grinned playfully, his teeth bared and sharp. But, he teased me too much. I circled him and he looked surprised. Wow. First mistake. Never underestimate a woman's control. His eyes turned into slits as he tried to move closer to me, but I wouldn't let him. I kept moving away from him right to the edge of the meadow, and as expected, he pounced on me. I let him tumble us to the ground.

"Problem dear?" I asked, bringing out my innocent girl voice. Pah! That didn't work.

"Yes love. I seem to have misplaced my wife somewhere, do you know where she is?" He purred into my ear.

"Can't say I have..." I smirked. Then he did something not on my agenda. He teared my clothes off easily.

He then whispered in my ear, "Well, we'll just have to find her then..." He slid my panties off and took a hand off of me. I gulped. He took three long fingers and slid them into my wet folds. "Ah, there you are Isabella. I was starting to worry," he hissed, then he growled into my ear, "never try to run from me... The results can end," he thrust his fingers in harder and I yelped, "badly for your party. I may have to punish you... For being a very," thrust, "very," deeper thrust, "bad girl..." He then made me straddle him. I didn't fight him. I want this! He then spanked my ass. I yelped. It stung a little but it made my arousal levels go sky high. "Bella, you will count every spank - you got it?"

"Yes..." I whispered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, EDWARD, please...?"

"YES WHAT?"

"Yes Mr Cullen?"

"Good girl..."

He then spanked me, "one Mr Cullen..." he spanked me harder, urging me to scream, "two Mr Cullen!" He then spanked me once more, this time tugging at my neglected breasts. "THREE MR CULLEN!" I yelled. The whole meadow seemed to shake.

He sniffed my hair, "good girl... I should reward you..." I waited. He then gasped in a fake way. "I know!" He then ripped of his set of clothes. He positioned me so I could ride him cowgirl. He then gently lowered me onto his erection. I gasped. I've never done cowgirl before, but I love it! He lay down in the grass as he moaned underneath me. I moved at a slow pace, but then went faster and faster. He growled at me. I stopped hesitantly, but he urged me to keep going. I kept moving and panted along with Edward. He moved his hips upward, trying to enter me more. We both moved in sync, harmony. I then screamed out his name as I let go, the same time he did. I lay in his arms for a while. He grinned all through it.

"Well, round two. My turn." He flipped me round and prepared me for his entry. I never want this to stop...


End file.
